


Right Here

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 16-1-19, Community: 31_days, Law knows what he wants, Love is like this; not a heartbeat but a moan., M/M, Rosi eventually agrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Law loves Cora. Always has, always will.





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> For [31_days](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth  
> 16-1-19: Love is like this; not a heartbeat but a moan.

When Law was a child, he loved Cora-san. 

He adored Cora, looking up to him as he might an older brother, if Law had one of those. Cora had loved him back. It was clear in every interaction they had. He took Law to find a cure for him. Not to try to save himself, or for any other reason than to save Law. 

He had turned his back on the Marines for Law. He had left his mission to take Law on the hunt for a cure. Then, after being hurt so bad to get the fruit for Law, he had chosen to forgo passing over a physical report and just taken Law and left. 

As Law had gotten older, his love for Cora hadn’t really changed. It had just gotten broader.

Which was why he had a nicely naked Cora sleeping next to him. Had taken a lot of work, but Law finally had gotten where he wanted to be since puberty really hit. He reached over, tracing a finger along that long line of spine. There was a mumble from Cora, who opened an eye and gave Law a sleepy smile. 

“You look happy,” he said, voice low and deep. It sent a shiver through Law’s spine, which got a small laugh from Cora. One arm reached out to tug Law against the blond’s side. Law was perfectly happy to curl up against Cora, just enjoying the feel of skin. 

“Am happy,” was Law’s response, because right now? Everything was good in his world. Everything outside that he’d have to take care of outside this room? That was for later. He was where he wanted to be, with who he wanted to be with. Life was excellent.

Cora-san loved Law, and Law loved him back. With everything he had. 

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is fun. Mostly because Law is a possessive little shit in my head when it comes to his Cora-san. 
> 
> Hope to get more Hunger out tomorrow, so if you like that story, I hope you enjoy it. Maybe even some more Cyberpunk world as well. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> Comments are love, and I reply to all of them.


End file.
